


The Man Who Put The "Cock" in "Cockroach"

by DancesWithNobody



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), King of the Hill
Genre: Alastor likes to be misgendered, Crack, Crackfiction, Genital Mutilation, M/M, Smut, alastor is a BOTTOM, crackship, john redcorn makes a very brief appearance, nancy's high heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithNobody/pseuds/DancesWithNobody
Summary: Dale and Alastor fuck. Hard.
Relationships: Alastor / John Redcorn, Dale Gribble & Alastor, Dale Gribble / Alastor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	The Man Who Put The "Cock" in "Cockroach"

**Author's Note:**

> There's only one cock in this household

“Yes daddy I love cock and ball torture!” Alastor screamed as a stiletto heel was thrust into his urethra, making him come violently for the sixteenth time that night.

Alastor had fifteen prior orgasms of the, thus far, one-hour and twelve-minute (he had been keeping track!) screwing session with the very man who put the “cock” in “cockroach,” Dale Gribble.

But pause that, you’re probably wondering how they got into that situation.

Well it all started when Dale died (wearing Nancy’s heels that he absolutely _did not steal for erotic reasons._ No sir-ee, he’s not some _liberal cuck.)_

Understandably, when God saw his heels, he immediately thought that he was _indeed_ a liberal cuck. However, he still chose to speak to him.

God was like “You know what, even though you should go to Hell for killing so many bugs, I’m gonna send you to heaven anyway. Cause _by me_ , if you wouldn’t make a damn good exterminator!” And thus, Dale was promoted to Demon Exterminator, rather than Bug Exterminator. He wasn’t sure if he was happy about this.

He had been about to exterminate the Radio Demon himself, but then Alastor offered him his supple body in exchange for his life, and how could he possibly refuse that opportunity?

So that led them to their current predicament, with Nancy’s six-inch stiletto ramming itself into Alastor’s weeping manhood. Dale’s (noticeably less thick) six-inches had been previously rammed into Alastor in a much _different_ fashion. 

“Yes babygirl I know you do,” Dale replied haughtily as Alastor finally came (hah) down from his orgasmic high. 

“And since you’ve been a good little girl, you get to lick your come off of Daddy Dale’s shoe. Would you like that?” 

“Yes Daddy,” the emasculated man replied eagerly, moving and stretching his succulent neck so that he could suck his fluids from Dale’s waiting foot. 

“Yum, Daddy! You taste like cockroaches!” Alastor screamed as he tasted his own man-juice andday-old cockroach skeletons on Dale’s (and formerly Nancy’s) stiletto. 

As Alastor removed his tongue from the heel, there was a movement outside of the cracked bedroom door. Dale retracted his foot from Alastor’s head as the door opened.

In walked John Redcorn, who was sent to Hell for crimes unmentionable. He was wearing black sequin cowboy boots and a hat that said “Big Daddy” on it. 

“Oh, hi John,” Alastor greeted in a post cock-mutilation slur. He perked up seeing John walk in, but was still dazed.

“Hello Mr. Radio Demon, sir. Would you be ready for you headache relief now?”

Suddenly Alastor’s weariness was gone. He stood up (along with his dick) as he frolicked over to John Redcorn. 

“I certainly am, Mr. Redcorn, sir!”

“Sounds great, then. We’ll be gone a while, Mr. Gribble,” John told Dale as the pair sauntered out of the bedroom, probably off to fuck over some dead orphans or something. I don’t fuckin’ know. It’s Hell. What do you think happened?


End file.
